


Pink

by morganrules



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demisexuality, Face-Sitting, Holding Hands, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Routines, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: "I could kiss you through the words of a rhyme, letters delivered with tender exquisite affection,each syllable a moisture drop on delicate lips, velvet verse licking porcelain, tasting perfection." -  Pagan Paul | An epilogue of "Sparks". Takes place two months after the wedding.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who's demi, I've always read them both as demisexuals since the 2000's, so I'll describe the characters as such here. If sex, especially oral sex is not your cup of tea, watch out because this work is all about consensual sexy times between two hubbys who love and respect each other a lot. Also, a reminder that in this 'universe' where the events of this fic and "Sparks' happens, both Azi and Crowley can choose to manifest whatever private parts they feel like at the moment.

Crowley was curled up behind his husband, pulling him close with one arm while his long legs were gently draped over the angel’s plump figure. A stubborn ray of sunshine timidly shone through the blinds directly onto the demon’s eyelids, disturbing his sleep and waking him up.

With the softest smile, he nuzzled the back of Aziraphale’s head, letting his beloved’s blond hair tickle his nose as Crowley breathed him in. The angel groaned softly, wiggling against his husban's body with ease.

Gently, Crowley gave him a couple of kisses upon the neck, not even thinking about slipping out of the bed as the angel briefly opened one eye, looking up at his lover with nothing but love and devotion. 

"Morning, angel" The demon whispered with a soft smile.

“Good morning, my dear.”- Aziraphale looked straight into his beloved’s eyes.

It was still quite early as the soft glow of the rising sun quietly touched the edge of their bed at the cottage. Crowley’s eyes wandered up and down his husband’s delightful form, glancing at his beautiful soft legs wrapped around the side of the blanket, his smooth arms wrapped around the demon’s body.

Aziraphale leaned over, his eyes swarmed pure love as he brushed a strand of Crowley’s beautiful red locks aside. He had a peaceful face as he gently caressed the demon’s hair.

“Angel, I love you so much…” The pain in Crowley’s voice was palatable

“Oh my dear boy… I love you too. “The angel blushed.

“Any plans for today? Don’t feel like getting out of this bed.” – Crowley confessed, caressing between his beloved’s thighs.

“Oh, you know I have to open the shop today, love. Perhaps we could cease the morning the best way we can, don’t you agree?” – Aziraphale blinked, making his very well-known doe eyes.

“All right angel, anything you want. I’m yours.”- Crowley rolled his eyes.

The demon smiled mischievously and moved closer to his lover, carefully placing a hand on the side of Aziraphale’s face, kissing his lips gently.

Slowly they kissed as if it was the very first time; the back of their fingers touching against each one’s smooth skin. Aziraphale sighed, tilling his head up as he carefully pressed his lips against Crowley’s chin.

His lips touched the demon's and slowly he moved lightly down towards Crowley's chin, gently biting at it. Aziraphale watched the demon's movements as they kissed, his lips touched the angel's bottom lip in soft pecks and then moved down carefully in a sweet chuckle as they hugged. 

Quietly, Crowley leaned over his angel’s ear, whispering sweet nothings as Aziraphale laid down comfortably, resting his back upon the comfy mattress. The demon let his fingers glide lightly down towards the angel’s thighs, gasping as he felt the smooth, softly wet skin underneath.

“Hmm? Are you reading my mind, angel?” Crowley was absolutely amazed by the sudden change.

“Oh my dear, not at all…” Aziraphale blushed as he felt timid lean fingers between his thighs.

“You’re perfect. You know that, don’t you, angel?” – Crowley couldn’t help kissing his beloved’s lips once more.

Crowley moved onto the bed, laying down in between his husband’s legs, reaching a hand down, resting his face upon Aziraphale’s soft belly. The previous kissing itself had already affected the angel as he gasped softly, shutting his eyes, feeling the demon’s fingers playfully touching him in such an intimate way.

“Oh dear… Please…”- Aziraphale begged between whimpers.

The demon bit his lips, stopping his ministrations for a while as he combed his hair to the back, making a sloppy bun before leaning down once more, drinking in his husband’s chubby figure; his snakey eyes with pupils impossibly wider.

Crowley slid one of his hands along, interlocking his fingers with the angel’s as he massaged Aziraphale’s button with the free hand. The angel couldn’t help his moans, turning his eyes to the demon’s, falling in love with his husband all over again as he did every single day for the last millenia.

As the angel opened his legs a bit more, Crowley pressed his lips against the stretch marks upon his thighs, sometimes gently biting at it, kissing at it and licking with his forked tongue until he reached Aziraphale’s smooth clit, drawing it slowly, moving his lips with remarkable skill.

Aziraphale’s heart clamped as he felt his husband’s lips touching him gently; he felt his body turning in blaze, waves of warmth soaring through his body. He couldn't actually comprehend how was it possible to feel so many physical reactions at the same time. 

“Oh dear…”- The angel moaned, closing his eyes as he lovingly caressed the redhead’s long hair.

"Hmmf..." – Crowley acknowledged, taking his time to explore his beloved’s intimacy.

The demon used one of his hands to open the lips, salivating against the soft as velvet pinkness, his tongue exploring every single inch of his husband’s body. The redhead himself felt his cock gaining more and more interest as he kept moving.

Crowley's tongue lapped with ease in gentle strokes, only being stopped every now and then by his own lips who wanted to taste everything as well. At this point he was impossibly hard, but that morning wasn’t about him at all.

As he saw the angel so wildly aroused, he felt like he could go on for hours and he would for there was never enough time to spend loving his angel and showing him how much he wanted him. 

“Oh my… Oh my dear…”- Aziraphale moaned, timidly covering his mouth with trembling hands.

“Love your taste, angel…”- Crowley stopped briefly to gasp before going back to the movements.

One hour; one hour passed in the blink of an eye as Crowley kept his mouth busy, reaching what he was certain that was his sixth melting, the angel already in his tenth at that point. Aziraphale looked absolutely wrecked, his body a blushing mess as he gasped for air even though he didn’t need to breathe.

“W-wait, angel… Come here…”- Crowley kissed his angel down there before stopping.

Aziraphale whimpered as he felt the demon changing positions, laying down on his back, holding his husband’s soft hands, helping him to sit upon his chest. Crowley gently massaged his angel's hands, pressing a kiss upon it. 

“Crowley dear… Are you certain?”- Aziraphale wanted to be sure.

“Always, angel. Come on, have a sit.” – Crowley cooed, helping the angel out.

With cheeks as pink as the ripest of the peaches, Aziraphale cleared his throat, trying to be as gentle as one could as he sat upon his husband’s face, starting to move himself back and forth hesitantly at first. He couldn't possibly hurt his beloved demon, he supposed, but one could never be careful enough. 

Feeling Crowley’s hand caressing his made the angel feel a bit safer to move himself a bit more, quickly closing his eyes again, biting at his lower lip. Aziraphale rode him softly, never once letting go of their intervened hands, moaning and sweating like he never did before.

“Hmmf…”- Crowley’s muffled moans were incredibly arousing.

“Oh dear…Good god, I…”- Aziraphale moaned a bit louder.

The edge was so close that the angel could almost taste it. His climax was an ache pounding at the base of his pelvis and no longer after that, he melted one last time; his body trembling even more than before.

Aziraphale gasped for air as he left his husband’s face, rolling to the side as Crowley melted vigorously against his own stomach; The demon felt absolutely boneless, like he was floating freely at the cosmos.

There was no hurry in their eyes, nothing but sheer love as they embraced themselves once again, tasting each other lips before trying to recollect the air from their lungs. They stood like this for quite some time until Crowley finally rolled off and onto his husband’s side, immediately pulling the angel into his arms.

Aziraphale curled up onto the demon and clung tightly, nearly purring with happiness and love, because there was no sin in what they have done, the angel was determinate. It was nothing but love in its sterling form. 

“Fuck, angel. That was brilliant.”- Crowley sighed with contentment.

“Certainly, my dear. Thank you for...You know…”- Even though they just had a very intimate moment, the angel was still a bit shy about it.

“I know angel, I know… Come here now, let’s take a nap.” – The demon tried out.

“Crowley! The shop!” – Aziraphale reprimanded him as he miracled his own clothes back.

“All right, all right, I know, love.” – Crowley pouted combing his hair with his fingers, letting his locks move freely.

“Oh my dear boy, we still have all the eternity. I’ll be back in tickety-boo. What you say about a lunch at the Ritz? My treat!” – Aziraphale offered.

“Are you trying to tempt me, angel?”- Crowley sounded incredibly amused. 

“Possibly.” – Aziraphale blushed, pressing his lips against his lovers’ before disappearing in the air.

“Well, temptation accomplished.” – Crowley talked to himself, laying down again, after all, he had all the time in the world and he couldn’t wait to have his angel back.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys had a great time reading this. Comments and kudos are very appreciated :)


End file.
